


House of Anubis - Non Sarò mai una Peccatrice

by NikeWilderSibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeWilderSibuna/pseuds/NikeWilderSibuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa storia è raccontata da Nike Wilder, una ragazza 21 enne particolare,dagli straordinari poteri, nonché essenziale per un rito propiziatorio.<br/>Si innamora di Eric Sweet, dolce e simpatico preside dell'istituto, ma Frobisher Smythe sarà in agguato per impedire questa relazione.<br/>Insieme alla sua amica più stretta, all'Osirian Eddie e ai Sibuna, Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Amber e Alfie, dovrà trovare tutte e sette le gemme che compongono il diadema di Hammut, una speciale corona grazie al quale potrà essere riattivato il male,  a cui Frobisher tanto ambisce. O contrastarlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Anubis - Non Sarò mai una Peccatrice

Erano ore ormai che viaggiavo su quel Taxi, sperando di raggiungere la meta prestabilita.  
Guardai fuori dal finestrino, mentre il veicolo girò verso il parcheggio di un'enorme abitazione e si fermò davanti all'ingresso facendomi scendere con le valigie.  
"wooow"  
Esclamai io meravigliata.  
Davanti a me si ergeva una casa gigantesca, che sembrava divisa a metà, feci qualche passo avanti trascinandomi dietro le valigie, ma la mia attenzione fu catturata da quattro ragazzi distesi su un prato rigoglioso e ben tenuto.  
"ciao gente"  
Salutai io dopo essermi avvicinata.  
Una ragazza dai capelli rossi si mise a sedere, per poi squadrarmi dalla punta dei capelli a quella dei piedi.  
Un altro ragazzo, molto carino e dai capelli neri, si alzò in piedi venendo verso di me, seguito da una ragazza bionda, mentre il giovanotto scuro di carnagione, sembrava avermi completamente ignorata e continuava a dormire.  
"sei nuova vero? Piacere io sono Fabian Rutter e lei é Nina Martin"  
"già, io sono la ragazza dei misteri uuuh"  
I due ragazzi mi strinsero la mano, ma il gesto lo gradii di più da parte del moro.  
" io sono Nike, Nike Wilder il piacere è tutto mio, sapete dirmi dove si trova l' entrata della casa di Anubis? "  
Io due fecero per parlare, ma la rossa li spostò per trovarsi faccia a faccia con me.  
" io sono Patricia, Piacere"  
Mi strinse la mano in modo tutt'altro che amichevole, come lo era la sua espressione.  
"vuoi sapere dov'è l'entrata? Hai presente quella grossa arcata là in fondo? Ecco c'è una porticina nera, è da lì che si entra in casa Anubis"  
Io ero un po' titubante, ma la ringraziai dirigendomi verso il punto da lei indicato, mentre Fabian fulminó la rossa con lo sguardo.  
"ma sei impazzita? Sappiamo tutti che non ti piacciono i nuovi arrivati, ma non dovevi mandarla lì, è pericoloso"  
Patricia sorrise indifferente, mangiando una mela.  
"beh se tornerà sana e salva, avrò modo di rivalutarla e non mi sembra cosa da nulla"  
Arrivata davanti alla porticina nera bussai, ma nessuno venne ad aprirmi.  
Feci un profondo sospiro, perché a contatto con quella porta, un senso di ansia si era impossessato di me.  
Forzai la maniglia, riuscendo ad entrare.  
"Eric, Victor, se non vi ho aperto significa che non voglio essere disturb..."  
L'uomo seduto alla scrivania, circondato da dei sarcofagi, sollevò lo sguardo.  
"E TU CHI DIAVOLO SARESTI??"  
Io deglutii.  
"hem...io sono nuova, non è da qui che si va a casa Anubis?"  
Mi sorrise, alzandosi dalla sedia per venirmi incontro.  
"veramente qui si rubano le anime degli studenti, trasformandoli in peccatori, vuoi provare??"  
Non capii bene cosa significasse ma scrollai il capo e poi parlava già in maniera troppo complicata per me.  
"Ahahahaha.. Che burlone, ci stavo cascando"  
"hai davvero coraggio a sfidare il grande Robert Frobisher Smythe, e io apprezzo molto le persone coraggiose".  
Il suo sorrisino languido non prometteva nulla di buono, così indietreggiai fino a squagliarmela dalla porticina dalla quale ero entrata.  
Ritornai verso i ragazzi conosciuti poco prima, e Fabian mi venne incontro preoccupatissimo.  
"stai bene? Ti hanno fatto qualcosa?"  
Me lo scrollai di dosso per riprendere fiato.  
"ma no, c'era solo un uomo lì dentro, un po' visionario...però tutto sommato interessante lo ammetto"  
Nina sgranò gli occhi.  
"come cavolo hai fatto a sfuggirgli?"  
"beh con le gambe?"  
Ironizzai io.  
I due scoppiarono a ridere, invece Patricia piuttosto seccata prese l'altro ragazzo per il braccio trascinandoselo dietro.  
"andiamo Alfie, e tu...hai vinto questa sfida, ma non pensare di essere in salvo"  
La guardai allontanarsi facendo spallucce, per poi rivolgermi ai miei due nuovi amici.  
"ma perché c'è l'ha tanto con me quella ragazza?"  
Fabian sorrise.  
"Patricia c'è l'ha con tutti, soprattutto quelli nuovi"  
"si ma come si è abituata a me, lo farà anche con te non temere"  
Concluse Nina.  
"ahem...."  
Qualcuno dietro di me si schiarì la gola e io sobbalzai, girandomi di scatto..  
"avete finito di fare salotto? Le lezioni stanno per cominciare"  
Guardai l'uomo che mi stava di fronte e mi morsi il labbro, portava un completo da docente, gli occhiali pendevano da un cordino, che partiva da dietro al suo collo, e sfoggiava un papillon rosso, era davvero adorabile, e il suo tono così delicato.  
Sbattei le ciglia più di una volta, prima di ricompormi.  
"Hem... Ma noi non stavamo facendo salotto, diciamo che essendo nuova, cercavo anche di fare nuove amicizie"  
Lui sorrise dolcemente e io divenni rossa.  
"capisco, beh vi conviene filare in classe, tanto sicuramente ci rivedremo presto"  
Fabian e Nina fecero per andare ma io li fermai.  
"ma si, che fretta c'è, Ahahaha... come si chiama lei?"  
Mi fissò serio.  
"Eric Sweet e c'è fretta perché lo dico io, mica vorrai discutere gli ordini del preside vero?"  
Scrollai il capo sorridendo da ebete, mentre gli altri due mi portarono all'interno della scuola.


End file.
